A Different Beginning
by Miss.Bliss808
Summary: Rose doesn't know she's a Damphir.Dimitri finds her one day and takes her to St. Vladimir's Academey.She has to make new friends and face the eveils of the world she's in and can she win over the heart of Russian heartthrob Dimitri Belikov.!pls read!
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Beginning **

**Chapter 1:**

**My heart was thumping faster and faster. My legs were aching from all the running I was doing. But I had to get away, I had to save myself from that place. The screams and cries of people dying are enough to make you go insane. I don't know what's going to happen to me today, tomorrow or a week from now. Heck, I don't even know if I'm going to last this hour, but I do know one thing. They're after me.**

**As I'm running I can hear the faint sounds of footsteps running behind me. I don't really know why they were running after me but I'm not going to stay around and find out. I kept running and after I couldn't hear the footsteps behind me I ran to a big tree and sat down behind it. I was seriously puffed and it was hard to breathe. After I calmed down a little bit I set off again. I wasn't sprinting this time but I was in the middle of doing a jog and fully pelting it. I still couldn't hear the footsteps of the other people so I just silently walked through the forest. A cold gust of wind blew through the trees and I hugged my jacket closer to me. I was still walking through the trees when something big tackled me to the ground.**

**I rolled the figure off me and stood up positioning myself in a fighting stance. These last few years I took some self defense classes so I was ready for anything while I was on the run. I took my pocket knife out of my jeans pocket and held it close to my side. The figure stood up and got into a fighting stance like mine and that's when I realized it was a guy. In the moonlight I could see that he wasn't much older than me. He was probably 6'6, 6'7 in height and he had a lot of muscle. He had a tanned complexion and had his chin length brown hair tied up at the nape of his neck. He had chocolate brown eyes and I was pretty sure that if you stared at them long enough you would finally get lost in them. Under different circumstances I would've thought he was hot but right now he was a threat. An obstacle I had to get through. When he looked at me he thought I was just some teenage girl lost in the woods. **

_Bad assumption buddy__**, **_**I thought to myself. He took a step towards me and I took a step back. We kept doing this until I backed up against a tree.**___Dammit__**. **_**We were only about three feet away**__**and when he took another step towards me I lashed out with my knife and it connected with his cheek. He groaned in pain and that was the distraction I needed. I kneed him where it hurts and he let out another groan as he dropped on his knees. I took off running again and after a few seconds I could hear him running after me. I stopped in front of a tree with lots of foot holds and started climbing up it. When I reached the first big branch I straddled it with my legs and waited for the guy to come. A few seconds later I saw him stop running about 2 feet away from the tree. I jumped from the branch and onto his back with my knife still in my hand. The force of my impact didn't cause him to fall to the ground like I wanted to, instead, I was on his back with my legs wrapped around his waist and my knife pressed up against his neck. He struggled at first but when he saw the knife he immediately stopped. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" I hissed. "Put the knife down and I'll tell you all you want to know" he said calmly. "In your dreams, now, why are you following me?" I said pressing the knife harder against his neck. He hesitated at first but finally spoke up. "I only came into the forest because my boss told me to hunt down the Strigoi that ran in here. I only followed you because I thought you needed help." "What! I didn't need help. I had it all under control!" I lied. I didn't want him to know how scared I was. "Ok. I'll believe when you do" he said giving me a lazy smile. I nearly went weak in the knees looking at that smile. **_UGH! Why does this always happen to me__**. **_**"Whatever. Just tell me why you're here." "I already tol-"he suddenly stopped talking and his face went rigged. "What? What's wrong… oh no." I didn't need an answer. I already knew. **_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_** Because I was questioning this guy I let all my other defenses down. I should've been looking out for the people I was running from, making sure they didn't get to close. But now they were here.**


	2. Finding Out Part 1

**Hey guys! I didn't tell you this on my previous chapter but this is my first fanfic so please if I'm doing anything wrong, review and tell me. I also hope you liked the first chapter and hope you like this as well! :D**

**Thanks for the people who reviewed!**

**Chapter 2:**

**I turned around slowly and then I saw them. There were about 6 of them and they were standing in a semi-circle in front of us. I gasped when I saw their face. They had deathly pale white skin and their eyes were ringed with red. The guy next to me already had a weapon and was slightly crouching. I gripped onto my knife harder and got into a fighting position. Five of the six lurched towards us. Three went to the guy and one went to me. He threw a punch to my head and I dodged. We circled around each other and he came at me with another punch I dodged that as well and kicked him in the gut. He stumbled a little bit so I plunged my knife into his throat. He screamed out in pain and glared at me. "You're going to pay for that you little bitch" he hissed at me. "Oh, I am so shaking in my boots" I said with the usual Rose Hathaway attitude. He growled and before I could blink he had me pinned to the ground while hovering over me. "I told you you were gonna pay" he said while smirking, then, he bit my neck. The pain was excruciating and I could hear myself scream but then the pain died down and I started to feel….happy. I felt like I was in heaven, that nothing could ever compare to the pure bliss I was feeling right now. I could see black spots blurring my eyesight then I passed out.**

**I woke to a bright light shining in my eyes. It annoyed the hell out of me. I squinted getting used to the light and I noticed my surroundings. I was on a hard hospital bed and I had tubes sticking out of me. I'm not scared hospitals per se' but I hated being in one. The walls were white and there was a chair next to the bed. I was still a little groggy but I could slightly hear people's voices in the front of the room. When my eyesight became clearer I saw the guy that tackled me in the forest was in the room. There was also a woman and another man with him. "Rose, can you hear me?" the woman asked. "How do you know my name?" I asked a little scared. Yeah I know, weird aint it? The badass Rose Hathaway is scared of these people. But who wouldn't. I knew nothing about these people yet they seem to know about me. I didn't think I was carrying any ID on me when I was in the forest. Then I remembered what happened. The men with red ringed eyes that were fighting us, the guy who knocked me to the ground and bit into my neck. "What happened to me? Why did those men have red eyes? Why am I here?" I looked up at the woman "And how do you know my name?" I asked her slowly. She looked at me for a while and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "We know your name because we have been looking for you, Rose. You're not a normal teenager Rose." I looked at her again "What do you mean. Are you calling me a freak" I practically shouted at her. "No, Rose. That's not what I meant" She hesitated for a minute before speaking up again. "Do you know anything about your mother or father?" she asked. "All I know is that my mother abandoned me when I was only a baby and as for my father. I don't even think he knows about me." The thought of such an unloving mother brought tears to my eyes for the 100****th**** time. I looked down feeling ashamed while the tears ran down my face the woman hugged me to her and I sobbed loudly into her chest. "Rose listen to me. Your mother left you because she had to. I'm sure she would have stayed with you if she could." "But she didn't even contact me or wish me a happy birthday. Whenever my friends asked a about my parents I would burst out crying. I envied them." I sobbed even more. "There's no easy way to say this Rose but…. your half vampire." I pulled away from her and stared. I also looked at the two guys. The emotion that was on their faces looked like… sympathy? I looked at the woman and she looked absolutely serious. That only made me angry. "Is this some sick joke!" I shouted at her jumping off the bed. "I just opened up to you and let me tell you that I have never EVER done that to anybody before, and then you tell me I'm a vampire!" I needed to get out of here so I ran to the door. Before I even got out, two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and punched him straight in the jaw then I kicked him down under and he crouched on the ground. I took off running again. I was really starting to get annoyed with all this running but it's practically the only was I can get around.**

**As I was running through a park I started thinking about what the woman told me. **_Vampires! Are they serious? What the hell are they teaching in this school? _**I walked through some doors and gasped. **

**What I saw then was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life. Two people where in little cubicles and one of them had their teeth sunk into the other persons flesh. I screamed an ear piercing scream and all the people looked up at me. One boy had blood dripping down his chin and that's what made me feel all dizzy. I could feel myself swaying on the spot and felt myself falling. Before I crashed on the ground someone caught me and hugged me to their chest. The last words that left my lips were "They're real." Then the darkness engulfed me.**

**Please review! I have a little bit of writers block so please give me some ideas for the next chapter. Also if you think the chapter is to short let me know and I'll try to make them longer.**

**THANKS!**


	3. Finding Out Part 2

**Hey again, thanks for the people who are reading this story and thank you for the reviews from;**

**TWI-ACADEMYSAGAS, Vampireacademyrox, UnderworldVampirePrincess, Twilightproud, roseskyangel and IlovetheSalvatorebrothers.**

**You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy and its characters. I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 3:**

I woke up in that damn hospital room again but this time there was only one person with me. It was the guy from the forest and it looked like he was sleeping. It didn't look like he knew I was awake yet so I slightly shook his shoulder. He woke up with a start and looked around the room as if to see if there was any danger. When he saw there wasn't any he looked towards me. "I think you have some explaining to do" I said in a whisper so low that I didn't think he heard me but he nodded his head and sat up straight in his chair. He looked down at his hands and looked back up at me questioningly. "What would you like to know first?" he asked me gently. I thought about the question for a few seconds. _What do I want to know? Hmmm… Maybe I should start with the basics. _"What's your name?" "My official title is Guardian Dimitri Belikov" "Okaaayy…. So, Dimitri, if you don't mind me calling you that, what was that woman talking about. About me being half vampire and all?"

I stared deeply into his eyes not really wanting to know the answer but knowing I had to. "Well, in this world there are two types of vampires; Strigoi and Moroi. Moroi are the good vampires, they feed of people who are willing to let them feed. They also posses the power to wield magic in each of the five elements; earth, air, water, fire and spirit. They are also usually tall and slim, and they can't handle a lot of sunlight. But they do have superhuman senses that make up for it; sight, smell and hearing."

I took this all in and re-said the words that he spoke in my mind. "Wait, you said that they were good vampires and people let them feed off them. That is disgusting! It's sick! Why would anybody do that?" "Well, vampire bites contain endorphins that feel really, really good. Some people get addicted to it." Personally I still thought that was the most disgusting thing I have ever heard but they were born that way and they are only trying to stay alive. "Sooo… you said they were the good vampires. What about the Strigoi? What are they?" Dimitri seemed to think about what to say first. "They are evil vampires. They kill to take to take blood. They have no emotion whatsoever. They are the ones that you saw in the forest." He looked up at me as if to see my expression. I was shocked. Then I remembered that one of then bit from me. I gasped "He was going to kill me?" I asked him unsure. He just simply nodded his head and I felt a tear escape my eyes.

Dimitri came over to the bed and hugged me to him. I sobbed into his chest and once I sobered up I asked the question I wanted to know from the start. "What am I then?"

He looked into my eyes and smiled slightly. "You are a Dhampir just like me and most of the people in this school. You are half Moroi and half Human. It means you have really good senses and fast reflexes. That's from your Moroi side. You are strong and sturdy like humans and you can go out in the sun as much as you want. Which makes us the perfect bodyguards or as we call it "Guardians" for the Moroi." _Huh… no wonder why I was a lot stronger than anyone else at school and I hardly ever got sick. _I thought to myself. Then a thought came to me. "You said we were perfect bodyguards for the Moroi. Why do we need to protect them?" I waited for his answer and finally he gave it to me. "We have royal families that are Moroi and every day Strigoi are threatening to kill them. You see, Moroi blood makes Strigoi stronger and harder to kill. Without Moroi we won't be here since Dhampirs can't conceive a child together. So that's the main reason we protect them. To keep our race and their race protected." "So you guys want me to train to become a Guardian?" "Yes." "Well, you see, there's a little problem with that. I know nothing about how this school works and the fighting techniques you guys use," I said throwing my hands in the air. "I have no friends and I will be graduating in a couple of months. How do you expect me to learn it all before then!" he thought about what I said for a minute and said. "You've been to high school before haven't you?" I gave him an _are-you-serious_ look and that seemed to be the only answer he needed. Well this school is not so different. We only replace a few classes with our own to teach the student about Moroi and Dhampir culture and then the Dhampirs have combat classes." "You don't get it do you Comrade. Every one will be better than me and I won't be able to catch up." I was getting annoyed now. He just didn't realize that I'm not the smartest cookie in the jar and I'll fall further behind everyone else.

"What about if I mentor you. Every morning and every afternoon in the gym so you can catch up with everyone else in combat training. Would you agree then?" _Hmmm… mornings and afternoons with the sexy Dimitri Belikov. I could live with that. UGH! Stupid damn teenage hormones. _"I'll think about it. Do you know when I can get out of here? I'm starving." He chuckled a little bit before answering me. "It's lunch time in the commons so I'll take you there after you see Guardian Petrov. Wait here and I'll be back in fifteen minutes." I nodded my head and watched him walk out the door. I looked around the room and saw that there was a small bathroom connected. I got out of bed and walked over to it. I looked in the mirror and groaned. I looked like shit. I had small twigs and leaves stuck in my hair and my mascara and eyeliner was smudged. My clothes were all dirty and slightly ripped.

My thoughts were disturbed by knocking on the door. I walked over to it and opened the door revealing who I assumed to be Guardian Petrov. She walked in and placed the things she had in her hand on the bed. "You must be Guardian Petrov. Look I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier. It's not every day someone tells you that vampires are real and that your actually one, well, half anyway." She laughed at my babbling and shook her head. "It's ok Rose. I know what you mean. I brought you some clothes and make-up. Dimitri told me he was going to take you to the commons so go and take a shower." "Thanks Guardian Petrov and do you know if I have to start classes today?" I asked hoping she would say no. "No, Rose you don't. Take this time to relax a little bit. I know you must still be shocked and please, call me Alberta." "Thanks and I could think of other words to describe what I'm feeling right now but I don't want to make a bad impression" I said whilst smiling sweetly at Alberta. She laughed again before walking out the door. I walked over to the bed and picked up the stuff she left me. The clothes she got me were a blood red tank top and a cute black skirt with black kitten-heel boots. The make-up was simple; foundation, blush, mascara, eyeliner, grey eye-shadow and some lip-gloss. I smiled to myself when I saw the lip-gloss flavour; cherry! My favorite. She also brought me some shampoo and conditioner, a towel and a brush.

I turned on the shower and adjusted the hot and cold before I stepped in. The warm felt amazing against my skin. I started untangling my hair and got all the debris out of it. After I got out of the shower I dried myself and hair and wrapped the towel around myself and started doing by make-up. I got dressed and sat back down on the hospital bed and waited for Dimitri. I waited for about five minutes before I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said and Dimitri came in. when he looked at me he stared with wide eyes and his moth was hanging open. I felt myself starting to blush; I bit my bottom lip and looked at the ground. I got this reaction a lot from guys but from him it made me get butterflies in my stomach. I looked back up at him and noticed he was still staring at me. "Close your mouth Comrade. You might catch flies." I told him in my usual Rose Hathaway attitude. He closed his mouth abruptly and blinked a few times before speaking. "A are you r ready?" he asked my stuttering a little bit. "Yeah, let's go." I said and walked out the door.

As I opened the doors of the clinic I noticed it was dark. When we got outside I turned to Dimitri and stared at him surprised. "You said it was lunch time. It's the middle of the freaking night!" **(AN: I don't know the actual times they have so I just kind of made up my own) **"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that we run on a nocturnal schedule" he said with a smile playing at his lips. "SO not funny. Not only do I have to take extra classes but I have to a different time schedule. I'm starting to rethink staying here you know." "It'll get easier I promise" he said and somehow those words put me at ease… for now.

By now we were in front of a big building which I guessed was the commons room. "Are you ready?" Dimitri asked me. I looked at him for a few seconds before turning to face the two big double doors again. "As ready as I'll ever be" I said to him. Then, he opened the doors.

**YAY! I finished chapter 3 in 2 days. I'm so proud of myself. Next chapter will be Dimitri's POV of what he thinks about Rose. Remember guys that creative criticism is fine. It will give me more ideas. R&R****!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. This chapter is about what Dimitri thinks of Rose. I was also thinking of writing another story but can't decide what it will be about yet so I'll put a poll up to see what you guys want me to do. I also need ideas for the next chapter 'coz right now I have nothing so please review!**

**I wanted to tell you guys that in this story Dimitri is not 24 he is only 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Dimitri POV**

Seeing Rose in that hospital bed just broke my heart. She had no idea what she is or who her family is. We have been looking for her for two years now. Her mother, Guardian Janine Hathaway came up to Alberta and I one day and told us she had a daughter living in the human world and she wanted us to get her. All the guardians were shocked. We didn't know she had a child but what shocked us the most is that she brought her into the human world instead of the academy. Janine gave us an address of where we could find her but when we got to the foster home they told us that she ran away. We stopped looking for her after that knowing she could be anywhere around the world. But then I found her in the forest.

_**__**FLASHBACK**__**_

I was in the academy's gym when Alberta burst through the doors. "There's been a Strigoi attack in a town not to far away from here. They're heading this way. We need you in one of those SUV's. Hurry! They'll be here soon!" I quickly showered and headed towards the gates of St. Vladimir's Academy. I could see about three SUV's lined up outside with guardians piling into them. I got into one of the cars and waited until we got there.

"Okay, you will be split up into five groups. There are about twenty to thirty Strigoi in this area and there might be more coming so watch you backs" Alberta said. She started calling out names when I saw a figure running into the woods with five or six Strigoi chasing after it. Alberta saw it to. She looked at me and Stan and said "Go." I took off running with Stan close behind me. When we reached the outskirts of the forest I stopped. I'll go in first and wait a few minutes before you follow. Just incase some stay behind ok?" he nodded hi head and I ran into the wilderness. I could hear their footsteps in front of me. I was hoping that I could get to the person before anything bad happens. The thought of someone dying for no reason just made me push my legs faster. The moon was high in the sky which it was midnight for humans and midday for us. I stopped running because I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. I started walking through the forest taking everything in when I heard someone running again. They were behind me so I hid behind a bush and waited for it to come closer.

Then it was right in front of me so I lurched forwards and tackled it to the ground. I felt it shove me off. It was strong, not strong like a Strigoi but still strong. It stood up and got into a fighting stance. That's when I noticed. It was Rose. I stood up and in the dim moonlight I could see her beautiful face. She had dark-brown almost black hair that reached the middle of her waist. Her beautiful brown eyes. Her lush pink lips and her curvy body. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen before.

_I wonder what it feels like to have those lips pressed against mine._

As soon as I thought that I mentally slapped myself.

_Your four years older than her and why the hell would she be interested in you? _I dismissed the thoughts from my mind and took a step towards her, she took a step back. I kept on stepping towards her until she backed up against a tree. I could see that she was trying to look for a way out of the situation so I took another step towards her and she cut my cheek with a knife! I groaned and stumbled a bit. Then she kicked me in my manhood and I dropped on my knees clutching it. I could hear her running off so when the pain died down a little I took off after her.

I came to a small clearing with a cluster of trees around it. I walked up to a tree to see if she was behind it when I suddenly felt a weight being put on my shoulders. The force of the impact wasn't enough to make me fall so I stood up standing_. _I tried shaking her off but I felt the knife being pressed to my neck. She started asking my questions like who I was and why I was following her. She started asking me the same questions all over again and it was really pissing me off. I stated to tell her that I already told her when I saw them. The Strigoi that were chasing her were in some sort of a semi-circle and were closing in on us. What happened next was kind of a blur. The only thing that really stood out was when the Strigoi bit into Rose's neck. It was lucky that Stan came when he did or else rose would've died. We took her back to the academy and she threw a fit when we told her she was half vampire but after a while the thought of it seemed to sink in. I asked her if she wanted me to mentor her in combat training and she said yes. I was happy that I would be spending more time with her. You could tell by her attitude that she was a total rebel but I knew she would be really committed to the job.

_****END OF FLASHBACK ****_

I stood outside the commons room with her and asked "Are you ready?" she looked at me for a second before turning back to the doors. "As ready as I'll ever be" then I opened the doors. Everyone in the commons rooms stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared our way. Well, they stared Rose's way. All the boys' mouths hung open as Rose made her way to the lunch line. The girls' just stared at her like she was an intruder. Their eyes were glazed with envy. Jesse Zeklos broke the silence by giving a loud wolf whistle while walking over to Rose. "Well hello gorgeous. I haven't seen you here before so you must be new. Why don't I give you a personal tour?" he said while placing his hands on her hips. She turned around and placed her hands on his chest giving him a man-eater smile. "Yes, I am new here which means I need to be good," her smile suddenly fell and she gave him an ice-cold glare. "but I swear to god if you ever touch me again I will beat the shit out of you. Got it?"

I was fighting back a smile when she said that and I'm pretty sure everyone else was to. "Naww… baby, you don't really mean that" he said in a sing-song voice. He pushed her hips against his and this enraged me. I don't know why but I just felt like I needed to protect her. "You wanna bet?" asked Rose with an evil smile and she punched him square in the face. There was a loud crack and Jesse crumpled to the ground groaning in pain. A student stated cracking up laughing and walked over to Rose. "Hi I'm Mason Ashford." He said as he stuck his hand out. "I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway. It's nice to meet you." She said as she shook his hand. Mason's mouth dropped open. "Your Janine Hathaway's daughter? WOW!" Rose looked over at me looking confused._ Dammit. She doesn't know who her mother is yet. _I mouthed the word _later _to her and she nodded. "Hey Mason?" "Yeah?" "Do you think I could sit with you and your friends? I don't know anyone here except for that douche bag that got carried off to the hospital. I don't really want to look like a loner." She gave him puppy dog eyes and stuck her bottom lip out a little. Mason looked like he was going to collapse then and there and I couldn't help the little chuckle the came out of my mouth. She turned to me and gave me a _shut-the-hell-up _glare.

"Well, I see you've made a friend so I'll leave you alone now. Alberta will come by after lunch to take you shopping since you don't have any clothes." I said giving her a small smile.

"Ok, what about training. When does that start?" "Tomorrow morning. I'll come get you from you room."

She gave me a beautiful smile and said "Ok, thanks Comrade. For everything."

And with that I walked out of the commons and towards the gym.

**Well, hope you liked it. I might only be able to review once a week but maybe two. It depends on school really.**

**PS: please I need help with this story. So please review and give me some ideas. :D**

**-Leah**


	5. Making Friends

**I'm so so so sorry. I haven't updated in ages because of all the school work I'm doing. Any way I want to thank all the people for reviewing my story. I LOVE YOU ALL! Hope you enjoy this chapter. PS: there is a short KARAOKE scene in this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy only the plot.**

**Chapter 5**

**Rose POV:**

After Dimitri left I faced Mason. "So… where are we sitting?" I asked looking around the common room. I noticed that mostly everyone was still looking at me like I was some sort of god, well... goddess. I leaned into Mason and whispered in his ear. "Why are they all looking at me like that?" he looked at me and smiled making his freckles crunch together. It was so cute! "Jesse is the biggest cunt in this school. He is such a player but no one has really stood up to him until now." "Oh, well that little bitch deserves it. So when am I gonna meet your friends?" I asked him giving him my man-eater smile. His eyes bugged out of his head and his mouth dropped open a little. "Umm… I–um –t-they're o–over there" He said stuttering.

He walked over to a table with four people on it. I chuckled silently to myself and followed after him. When we reached the table he started introducing me to his friends. "Rose, these are my friends. This is my best mate Eddie castile," he said pointing to a well built guy (not as well built as Dimitri) that had sandy-blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was tanned like Mason. He smiled at me and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you Eddie. My name is Rose. Rose Hathaway." I said whilst shaking him hand. You too" he said and I smiled. "And this is Mia Rinaldi, Eddie's girlfriend."**(AN like I said before, I changed it a little so in this story Mia is Eddie's gf and they are all friends with her)**

"Hi rose, I'm sure we're going to be great friends!" she exclaimed while giving me a hug. She had a pale, slim body with blonde curly hair and blue eyes. "Thanks Mia. I really appreciate it. I'm new here so I don't exactly know anyone." I explained, hugging her back. "Yeah, we noticed" said another pale looking guy. He had jet black hair with the most beautiful piercing blue eyes I have ever seen. The girl next to his smacked him over the back of his head. She had platinum blonde hair with jade green eyes. "OW! What was that for" he said rubbing the back of his head. I couldn't help but laugh and soon Eddie, Mason and Mia were all laughing with me. The guy gave us a glare as if to tell us to shut-the-fuck-up and this only made me laugh harder.

"That was for being rude. I'm sorry Rose, Christian can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's only being sarcastic… most of the time." She looked over at Christian and gave him a smile. "Wow, I never thought I'd live the day when my girlfriend said that I was a pain in the ass." Christian's girlfriend pecked him on the lips before turning back to me. "I'm Lissa, its good to see you." "You too. I just want to say thank you again for letting me sit with you guys I really appreciate it." I told them sincerely.

After I got some food I sat back down with my new friends and started to get to know them. I told them that I only just found out about the vampire world a couple of hours ago and they helped me understand so I wasn't exactly clueless. When lunch was finished Alberta came and got me so we could go to Missoula to shop for my clothes and furniture.

I got ALOT of clothes and shoes. I practically bought half the store! I also got a laptop and a new phone since I dropped my old one in a puddle.** (I did that to my phone once. It was NOT fun) **I also managed to sweet talk Alberta into buying me an iPod touch and I bought little gems to put on it.

Five trips from the car to my new room later I finally got all my new stuff in my room. The walls looked pretty boring so I started writing all over it with coloured permanent markers. By the time I finished it was 7.00am vampire time and according to Lissa curfew was at 10.00am so that means I had three hours to kill. I decided to walk around the grounds so I could get used to the place since I was starting classes tomorrow. I put on one of my new high-top converse and walked out the door locking it behind me. Once I walked out of the building I was greeted by a cold gust of wind. "Holy shit its cold." I said to myself. I hugged my arms around me and started walking to one of the grass hills. I sat on one and looked at the pinkish-purple clouds surrounding the sun. Saying it was beautiful was an understatement; it was absolutely stunning. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and got it out. It was a text from Lissa.

_Hey Rose, it's dinner time so come over to the commons… NOW!_

_-Liss_

_Hahaha, OK be there in 5_

_-Rose_

Lissa is probably the only person I know that punctuates her text messages. I got off the hill and made my way to the commons. When I got in I saw a stage with a band practicing. Every one was in grouped tables waiting for the band to begin. Even the guardians were there. I could see Dimitri and Alberta with others at a table talking quietly with each other. They caught my eye and I waved at them. I turned around and saw Lissa with my other friends at the closest table near the stage. I walked over and sat myself down greeting everybody. "Hey guys. So what's happening tonight." I said looking around. "Well every term we have a little karaoke night and Headmistress Kirova hires a band but we can also go up and sing." I nodded and excused myself to go get some food. I came back and stated eating like a pig. "Geez Rose, where does all that food go?" Eddie asked with a shocked expression painted on his face. "Shut up Eddie. A growing girl like me needs to eat" I said digging back into my food. "So Rose, do you sing?" Christian asked me. "Damn right I sing. I also play electric guitar, drums and piano. Now do you want to know anything else about my musical skills?" I asked with a smug expression. "Nah, I'm good." He said smiling. I knew he was up to something but didn't pursue it. The next 20 minutes were spent eating, talking and making jokes.

Christian stood up from the table and told us he would be back in a minute. He walked over near the stage and disappeared behind a curtain. Then the stage lights came on and every one looked towards the stage. And to my surprise Christian walked out with a microphone in his hand with a huge grin plastered on his face directed towards me! WTF! Then I noticed, he was gonna make me sing in front of everyone. The only two words that could sum up my feelings in that moment was OH SHIT!

"HI every one. I have a new friend here that is going to sing for you tonight and her name is ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" every body's head turned toward me. "No, no, no. Absolutely not, Christian I hate you!" I shouted. "Awww, come on Rosie you know you want to." "Fine, but you owe me big time, oh, and don't call me Rosie unless you have a death wish" I said to him. I saw his face pale a little and every one laughed. I walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic out of his hand. He walked back to the table as I walked to the band. I gave them all the song and walked up to the mic stand with and electric guitar slung around my shoulder. "Hi, I'm playing and singing 'Stuck on you' by Paramore. I hope you enjoy." The drummer started us off and I started playing. After the very long intro I began singing;

'_I heard you driving in my car  
Then in a frozen bar  
And I claimed I didn't care for you  
But your verse got trapped inside my head  
Over and over again  
You played yourself to death in me_

I thought I'd drop you easily  
But that was not to be  
You burrowed like a summer tic  
So you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams  
Turn my nights to sleepless itch

Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
you've got me paralyzed

Holding on the telephone  
I hear your midrange moan  
You're everywhere inside my room  
Even when I'm alone I hear your mellow drone  
You're everywhere inside of me

Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
You got me trapped inside

I can't escape your incessant whine  
When you beam it out all across the sky  
No I can't escape  
(stuck on you 'till the end of time)  
your insipid rhyme  
(I'm too tired to fight your rhyme)  
When you shoot it deep  
(stuck on you 'till the end of time)'

Everybody clapped and cheered. I looked over to my friends and they had shocked expression on they're faces the next song came on and I handed the guitar to the other guy. The song was 'Ignorance' by Paramore.

' _If I'm a bad person,  
you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
I mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge  
but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same,  
yeah we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same

yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept  
that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing  
that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that,  
that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same,  
yeah we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same

yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept  
that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out'

Every body clapped again while I sat down. I smiled at my friends and started eating… again.

It was about 9.50am when the karaoke night stopped. Every body piled out of the commons to get ready for bed. I said goodbye to my friends and headed towards my dorm. Before I got in the Damphir dorms I heard someone calling out my name. I turned around only to find a Hot Russian running towards me. "Hey Dimitri" I greeted him "Hey Rose, I just wanted to tell you that you are a RAELLY good singer. I've never heard someone with a better voice," his compliment made me blush. "Thanks, it's not done without practice. When I was on the run that's how I made my money so, I practiced a lot. I was actually given a promotion but I turned it down." I told him. "Really? Well you would've made a great singer. I also wanted to remind you about practice tomorrow. I'll come get you at your dorm room okay?" "Okay, I'll see you then Comrade." And with that I went up to my room, changed into my new PJ's and fell into a deep sleep.

**Wahoo! I finished the chapter. This chapter was 7 pages long on WORD so it's a BIG chappie. Thanks for the reviews. I was hoping I could get more but maybe my story isn't that good **

**Pls, pls, pls, pls review and review!**

**-Leah**


	6. The Wake Up Call

**I know I know. I'm sorry about not updating. My friend came over which I haven't seen in ages and I have had a bit of trouble with this story so please GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!**

**Thank you so much to all the people who added my story to their favorites list. I really, really appreciate it. Any way hope you like this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy only the plot and the characters I made up.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Dimitri POV**

It was nearing dinner time and I made my way to the commons to help set the stage up. Today was karaoke night and the staff and some of the students were setting up all the decorations and the stage. I walked over to my friend Mike and said hi.

"You gonna get up and sing tonight Mikey?"

I asked him teasingly. The last time I heard him sing was when he got fully drunk and his song choice was 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'. That was two years ago but I still tease him about it. He glared at me with cold eyes and said,

"Shut up Belikov, that was two years ago."

I started laughing and the next thing I knew I was being chased around the room by an angry looking Mike. **(A.N I know this doesn't sound like the Dimitri in the book but I wanted to loosen him up a bit in my story: D) **

"Would you to stop acting like three year olds! Jesus Christ we have a lot of preparing to do so get both of your buts over here and get back to work!"

Alberta scolded us. I have never seen Alberta get annoyed like that before and I don't think Mike did either 'coz with one look between the both of us we were in hysterics again. In between my laughing fit I saw Alberta roll her eyes and mutter something under her breath. Once I sobered up I got back to setting the stage up.

_****TWO HOURS LATER****_

The party was at full swing but it got even better when Rose got called up by Christian to sing for the school. She was glaring at him so much and I'm pretty sure he paled three shades lighter. I silently chuckled and watched her. She moved up to the stage and started talking to the band. Soon she came up to the front of the stage and started singing. She had the most beautiful voice and she was also playing the electric guitar! That was talent. She sang one more song before she made her way off the stage and to her friends. She was wearing a smug smile and everyone on her table had their mouths hanging open.

The party continued for a while after that but it was getting close to curfew so people started filing out of the commons. I saw Rose heading towards her dorm so I quickly caught up to her. I told that she had an amazing voice and I saw her blush. It just made her that much more beautiful. I also told her I was going to pick her up from her room in the morning in time for practice. She said ok and walked off. I watched her a little before going back to my own dorm. I know I shouldn't have feelings for Rose but I can't help it. I feel so protective of her and every time one of the students stare at her like they want to pounce her then and there and start ripping her clothes off, I get jealous.

Those thoughts kept swirling around my head as I fell into a deep sleep.

**oOo**

I woke up at five the next morning. I took a shower and by the time I got to Rose's room it was 5.30. I knocked on her door and I heard her grumble. I could tell she was still in a deep sleep because of the quiet snoring coming from behind her door. I wanted to have a little fun so I went back to my room and got one of those siren thingies. I went back to her room and unlocked her door with my master key. I walked into her bedroom and it was a sight to see. Rose's wavy dark-brown hair was cascading on the pillow she was lying on. I so badly wanted to touch it to see what it felt like. She had a slight smile plastered on her plump pink lips and she just looked so peacefull. i shook my head to clear it and walked to her bad again. i put the siren close to her ear but not to close and pressed the button. she woke up screaming and fell off her bed faceplanting into the ground. I was laughing so much that i fell on the ground. I saw her look around sleepily and when she caught sight of me a look of fury crossed her face. She stood up and loomed over me.

"Good-morning Rose. how are you this fine morning?"

"Well, I was having a very good morning until you rudely interupted."

She said through clenched teeth. I could see she wasnt a morning person. Maybe waking her up wasnt the best idea I came up with.

"Why are you here any way. It's 5.00! And i was having a good dream."

She said as she layed back down on her bed. She closed her eyes and started falling but i beeped the siren again and she grumbled in response.

"It's training time Rose, you need to get up so we can go to the gym."

"Are you serious! This early. Your gonna KILL me Comrade."

She said as she got up and went to her closet. She picked out her clothes and went into the bathroom. After a few minutes she came out and we walked into the gym together.

"Sooo... What are we gonna do today Comrade?"

"Stop calling me that and we're running laps first."

"Nawww... you know you love that nick-name, you just dont want to admit it."

She said as she walked out to the running track. The truth was, I kinda did like that name. If anybody else called me that I would kill them, but when Rose says it, it sounds right.

"How many laps are we doin'?"

"20, and your the only one who's doing them, I'm just supervising.

"She glared at me before she started running.

"Did I mention i hated you?"

"No, but thanks for sharing."

After she finished her laps we went inside again. We started simple; how to throw and block a punch and the same with the kicks. Rose picked it up really quickly and whenever i could i would just stare at her. She was amazing in every thing she did. Sge had so much grace that she made the though things look easy.

After training was finished, I walked Rose to her first class. Before she went inside she did something surprising... she hugged me!. I was suprised at first but finally hugged her back. The way her body was pressed against mine did alotof things to me.. I've never felt those feeling before but they were amazing. When she finally got into class, I walked back to my room to get a little rest before my shift. Idreamed about Rose when i fell asleep. i woke up with a sweating and panting heavily. thats when i realised.. I was falling in love with Rose Hathaway!

SHIT!

**Well, there ya go.. please keep in mind that I am only 13 so I have school work to do. Its the holidays so i might be able to UD more.. but I need ideas and reviews 'coz if I dont I'm not gonna continue with this story.. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS: I think I'm gonna do another story but dont know what its about yet. I'll make a poll and you can let me know :P**


	7. Author Note 1  DON'T KILL ME!

Hey guys… I'm so sorry but I'm having a lot of trouble with this story… I'm not getting many reviews so I don't know if you guys like the story enough for me to continue, so please review and let me know or else I'm gonna abandon it!

If you do want me to continue then PLEASE give me some ideas! I'm having major 'Writer's Block'.

And check out my poll on my profile. It's about my next story that I'm gonna write and I want to know what my readers would like me to write about…

I think that covers everything and I'm sorry for this A.N. it was really important for me to post it…

So,,, hopefully my next update is gonna be a chapter so that means review, Review, REVIEW!

THANK YOU!

Luv ya guys…

~Leah


	8. Stanny Boy

**I'm baack! (YAY!) I know I haven't updated in a few months but I do have an excuse… I live in Australia so I had to do NAPLAN testing. I also have a 3 math projects that are due in 3 weeks. I have to learn 3 new songs on my guitar AND I also have to write chords for the song I wrote. We have got swimming lessons next week that go on for five weeks and we have to practice for our schools winter sports carnival. I fell out of my bunk bed a week ago and I've got a really bad bruise on my hip and arms **

**(If you have a bunk bed then please don't do what I did and fall out of it… it's not fun, trust me)**

**To add to that long list of excuses, the internet on my computer didn't work for a couple of weeks so I couldn't update…**

**I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**I want to say thank you to ALL my reviewers. You guys are awesome and you guys are my inspiration to write**

**Top 5 reviewers:**

**1. Random Reviewer**

**2. panky95**

**3. LovestoryBeauty**

**4. Emmi611**

**5. loventherussian17**

**Anyway, enough with me writing useless stuff and let's get on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA, only the plot of my story**

**Rose POV:**

I walked into the room with a smile on my face. When I hugged Dimitri, I felt like I was on fire, like little sparks were ignited when our skin touched. I looked up and saw Mason and Eddie sitting near the back of the room. I made my way over to them and sat down, dropping my bag on the floor next to me.

"What are you grinning about Hathaway?" Mason asked me.

"Don't worry 'bout it, who's the teacher for this class?" I asked hoping it was someone that I could get pissed off.

"Stan Alto, the grouchiest teacher here. So don't piss him off unless you wanna get sent to Headmistress Kirova's office." Eddie warned me. Perfect.

Stan walked into the class room and everybody else quieted down. The class started and the only word I could come up for it was… BORING! I have never wanted to go to sleep so much in my life!

I rested my head in my arms and looked out the window. I started daydreaming about Dimitri doing chin ups shirtless, that is until a hand slammed down on top of my table knocking me back into reality.

"Miss Hathaway, did you hear anything I said for the past 20 minutes?" Stan asked me. Everybody looked in my direction waiting on my answer. I smirked at him, showing my attitude "Well Stanny Boy, if you made the class a little more interesting I might have fought the urge to fall asleep at the sound of your voice" I said while smiling sweetly. I saw his face go red at my comment and every body in the class busted out laughing.

"Office, now" said Stan through clenched teeth.

"Okiee dokiee" I said while skipping out of the room.

**I know it's short but the next chapter is gonna be a lot longer I promise… there will also be a certain Ivashkov coming in next chapter as well (wink* wink*)**

**R&R**

**~Leah**


	9. Blossoming Romance

**Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in like 3 or 4 months and my excuse is that I was too lazy. This chapter has a little RxD fluff for ya… hope you like :P**

**Rose POV:**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ I was standing outside Kirova's office and I could hear voices inside but me being me… I knocked anyways.

"Come in!"

I barged into the office to find Dimitri and Alberta talking to Kirova.

"You're having a party and didn't invite me, I'm appalled!" I said in mock horror.

"Ms. Hathaway, what would you like? Shouldn't you be in class?" said Kirova standing up and going towards me.

"Well, you see, Stan an-"

"Guardian Alto." Dimitri said correcting me. He is such a goody-two-shoes.

"Yeah," I said drawing out the word, "anyway, Stan and I had a little argument and he sent me here." I said shrugging and sat down in the arm chair.

"What kind of argument did you have, may I ask?" Kirova pressed.

"Ummmm… I kinda told him that his classes are so boring that I was just about to fall asleep?" it was supposed to be a statement but it sorta came out as a question. Hey, how can you blame me? She's _scary!_

I could hear Dimitri and Alberta trying to hold in their laughter. I looked over to them and smiled innocently… THREE WORDS… They lost it! I swear they were laughing so hard that tears nearly came out of their eyes. (I'm pretty sure my confused expression just made them laugh harder)

"Well, since everybody else is occupied I'll just go to my room until lunch." I said walking towards the door.

I was nearing the Dhampir dorms when I felt a twig snap behind me. I spun on my foot quickly and came face to face with a green-eyed hottie! As I said, he had gorgeous green eyes, blonde streaked light brown hair that was spiked in all the right places, high cheek bones and he was really tall, (not as tall as Dimitri though) all in all, he was really good looking. I noticed him checking me out and said,

"You know, it's impolite to stare"

"Well, it seems that you were doing the exact same thing" he said.

"Yeah, well, if that keeps you asleep at night then you keep on believing that." I turned to walk to my dorm again but he interrupted me… again.

"The names Adrian, Adrian Ivashkov."

"Rose, Rose Hathaway." I said with a small smile.

"See you around Rose!" he shouted out after me. I laughed and ran back to my room.

I walked into my dorm room and threw my bag on my bed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out some clothes I could change into. I was wearing white-wash ripped jeans, black singlet and a white cardigan to finish off. I re-did my make-up and shuffled my i-Pod. I don't know how long I lied on my bed but I got bored so I pulled out my note-book and continued writing the song I started before they caught me and brought me here. I think I spent an hour on that but I soon fell asleep.

**Dimitri POV:**

After I brought Rose to her first class, Kirova called me and asked if me and Alberta could go to her office. As I was walking to the office I fell into step with Alberta.

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" I asked her.

"I don't know but it better be quick 'coz I've got a class to teach." I chuckled at her comment and we kept on walking to the office.

We knocked on her door and she told us to come in.

"What did you need to talk to us about Headmistress?" asked Alberta.

"I just wanted to know how Rosemarie was doing in her training. She has a major attitude problem and if she is not progressing here then I have no choice but to kick her out of school."

I don't know why, but this angered me. The thought of Roza leaving was like a stab in the chest.

"She is doing really well Headmistress. She id a natural at fighting and she will easily become one of the best students by the end of the year." I said in a strained voice. There was no way in fucking hell that my Roza was leaving.

Just as Kirova was about to speak somebody knocked on the door?

"Come in!" said Kirova a little too loudly.

A girl barged into the office and saw it was Rose. She looked between Kirova, Alberta and me before she spoke.

"You're having a party and didn't invite me, I'm appalled!" she said in mock horror.

"Ms. Hathaway, what would you like? Shouldn't you be in class?" said Kirova standing up and going towards her.

"Well, you see, Stan an-"

"Guardian Alto." I said correcting her. She gave me a look and continued talking.

"Yeah," she said drawing out the word, "anyway, Stan and I had a little argument and he sent me here." She said whilst shrugging and sat down in the arm chair.

"What kind of argument did you have, may I ask?" Kirova pressed.

"Ummmm… I kinda told him that his classes are so boring that I was just about to fall asleep?" I think it was supposed to be a statement but it sorta came out as a question.

Alberta and I were trying to hold in our laughter. She was right though, Stan Alto's classing made me want to take my brains out and eat it myself. She looked over to us and smiled innocently. That's when we lost it! We were laughing so hard that tears nearly came out of our eyes. She gave me confused expression and I laughed even harder.

"Well, since everybody else is occupied I'll just go to my room until lunch." she said walking towards the door.

We were still laughing when she walked out the door. It took us a whole 5 minutes to calm down. Kirova was looking at us as if we were crazy. She told us that she didn't need to talk to us anymore so we walked out of her office.

I made my way to Rose's room to see her. When I reached her dorm room I knocked on the door a couple of times but she didn't answer. I started panicking hoping she wasn't hurt. I opened her door and found her sleeping peacefully on her bed with a notebook and pencil clutched in her small hands. I removed them and put them on her bedside table so I could tuck her in.

I lay her down under her blankets and take my shoes off. I lay down beside her stroking her hair and marveling at how beautiful she is. She snuggled closer to me and I did some thing I thought I would never do… I kissed her!

I couldn't help myself. I leaned my face down and pressed me lips onto hers. Her lips were so soft and tasted like cherries. She smelled divine, I pulled back a little only to see her awake with a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to take advan-" I started saying but she cut me off with another kiss. This one was a little more urgent but it was still soft and sweet. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her on top of me until she was straddling my waist. I put my hand on her hips and I felt her tangle her hand in my hair. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue begging for entrance. She moaned a little before letting me in. That moan turned me on and I could slightly feel the tent that was rising in my pants.

She broke away from the kiss and leaned her forehead against mine breathing hard. I pouted a little and she chuckled.

"That was…"

"Amazing" I finished of for her.

She laughed again and it was like music to my ears.

"Definitely amazing. You know I think we missed out on lunch."

She told me while playing with my hair.

"It was worth it" I said sincerely. She yawned and I saw her eyes drooping a little bit.

"Go to sleep Roza. I'll be right here I promise."

She rolled off me and snuggled into my side. I put my arms around her waist and brought her closer to my chest. We soon fell asleep in each others arms.

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Please review 'coz they make me HAPPY! :p**


End file.
